


Home

by pinkcarnctions



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, soonyoung don't stay in the rain, you'll get sick ):
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcarnctions/pseuds/pinkcarnctions
Summary: Soonyoung was patient. He was patient waiting for Wonwoo to come back because he understood.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first story on here, so I'm sure it's not the very best.
> 
> I recommend listening to Shaun's Way Back Home while reading this, because that's the same song that inspired me to write this.

Soonyoung was patient. He was patient waiting for Wonwoo to come back because he understood. Besides, Wonwoo said he’d be back, didn’t he? He would never try to leave Soonyoung, right?

_“Do you really have to go…?”_

_“Soonyoung, you know it’s important. It’s for my job, I have to go.”_

_“... I’ll miss you a lot.”_

_“I’ll be back, Soonyoung. Wait for me. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, but I promise I’ll be back.”_

_“... Okay..”_

He understood Wonwoo had to go. His job needed him to travel across the world, so who was Soonyoung to stop him from going? Instead, Soonyoung stayed at home, curled up in his blanket on the couch. He stared at the pictures hanging up on the walls; pictures of him and Wonwoo together. A light hearted laugh escaped Soonyoung’s lips as he recalled the memories he and Wonwoo made.

 _“Wonu-yah_.. _Pay attention to me.” Soonyoung pouted, tugging on_ Wonwoo’s _sleeves._

_“Let me just finish this last level-”_

_“That’s gonna be_ _foreverrr.” Soonyoung huffed, poking Wonwoo in the stomach._

_“Hey- stop- don’t do that.”_

_“I’ll stop if you pay attention to me.” Wonwoo sighed, pausing his game and put down his controller. He picked Soonyoung up, placing Soonyoung on his lap and began stroking his hair._ Soonyoung _smiled, burying his head in Wonwoo’s chest._

_“I love you, Nonu.”_

_Wonwoo grinned, placing a small kiss in_ Soonyoung’s _hair. “I love you too, my precious baby.”_

His laughter suddenly turned into tears, pouring down his cheeks nonstop. He clutched his chest that was burning from pain.

“Wonwoo.. Wonwoo… where are you..? It’s been three months…” he whispered to himself, wiping his tears.

Soonyoung got up from the couch and placed the blanket aside neatly. He grabbed his coat from the coat hanger by the door, and headed outside, making sure to close the door behind him. He headed towards the park near the house; the park that he would always go to whenever he was feeling down. It had started to rain as soon as he stepped foot into the park.

“I didn’t bring my umbrella…” Soonyoung found shelter under a big tree, shivering from the cold rain. He stared up into the sky, smiling lightly at the moon while still in pain.

“I just want you to come back… come back home, to me.. please.” At this point, Soonyoung was unable to control his feelings. Tears were rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably as he whispered quietly to himself.

“He’ll come back soon… it won’t be long until I see him again.. I know it…” It had been an hour already, with Soonyoung sitting in the pouring, cold rain. He began coughing, and realized that he had caught a cold.

“Oh gosh… I should start heading home…”

With that, Soonyoung got up from where he was, wiped his tears, and began his way home. He had arrived home when he suddenly realized there was someone standing in front of his doorway. Raising an eyebrow, he slowly made his way over, afraid that it might be a stranger trying to break in. Once he got close enough, his eyes widened as he finally realized who it was. Tears were threatening to pour out of his eyes from the pure happiness he felt.

“... W-wonwoo...? Is that you?”

The said ‘stranger’ turned around to face Soonyoung, a beautiful smile blossoming on his lips.

“I’m back home, Soonyoung."


End file.
